


Sleep Sweet

by allmypanties



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmypanties/pseuds/allmypanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little blirp that insisted to be written. Anders and Fenris take a post coital nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypheroftyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/gifts).



Fenris didn’t sleep. Well, rarely anyway, and it was never restful, always plagued with nightmares and teases of memories that he couldn’t touch.

Anders couldn’t sleep either. Justice saw sleep as a waste of time, because there were too many important things he ought to be doing, rather than -resting-. Sleep meant nightmares, of darkspawn and being more terrified than he’d been in his entire life. Sleep meant surrendering control, and that utterly -terrified- him.

By some miracle, though, Anders slept like a baby after he and Fenris were finished, sweaty and hot and sprawled together in an awkward tangle of limbs and kisses.

“G’night, Fenris,” Anders mumbled sleepily, fingers straying through the pale strands of his lover’s hair, fairly purring at how soft he was, and how full he’d just been, and how utterly safe he felt.

Fenris couldn’t help but smile, a tiny, secret little smile just for Anders. He’d found a friend somewhere he couldn’t have imagined before, and Maker knows they fought, viciously sometimes. They were too much alike and too different -not- to fight. Still, he felt strangely at peace this night, the mage, -his- mage, cradled in his arms, breathing softly against his arm, those sloppy, sleepy kisses Anders was placing along his arm making his heart swell awkwardly.

“Goodnight, Anders,” he murmured softly, leaning to plant a kiss to the hollow of Anders’ cheek. “Sleep sweet.”

Maker. When did he get this tired? His eyes drooped, just for a moment, a stubborn little squawk of indignation just barely muffled.

“Love you, Fenris.” Again, the sleepy murmbles against his lover’s arm, and he could feel the silly little grin on Anders’ face.

Fenris waited a moment, fingers straying to brush strands of blonde from his lover’s cheek. When Anders didn’t stir, he snorted. Silly mage.

Still, his gaze softened, staring at the lines of Anders’ jaw, those lips, that -nose-.

“I love you too, Anders.”

He settled back against the wall, fully prepared for a night of fidgeting and limbs getting tingly for lack of blood flow, but before he knew it , he was out like a candle in the wind.


End file.
